galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Terra 08
Chapter 8 About 44 light years from Earth, an orange K type main sequence star named Regloy’nak spewed light and radiation across a planetary system of eight planets. Of significance was the second in orbit, known to many starfaring societies as Freo , the birth planet and home of the Freons . While there was no more perfect world in the universe, in the mind of the Freons. It was considered a marginal world with vast radiation baked deserts and only a rather narrow region where life was possible. Here in the nooks and cracks of a massive mountain range, a species of gray rock climbing primates developed into the Freons. It took them longer than most civilizations to reach tech level three and expand their civilization to other worlds. Due to neighbors that had developed further and the Freons general lack of military talent, the Freon influence never really expanded much further than their own system and only managed to spread across seven star systems so far. A period of genetic experimentation in their distant past created the very similar ′Ferons’ who now occupied a small number of planets on their own. Details of that time in Freon history are either not shared, or simply forgotten. But here on Freo, ′the Inners’ dreamed about Freon dominance of the entire universe and it was the task of ′the Outers’ to execute the plans and the will of the Inners , regardless what these plans entailed. Halkoot was a high ranking Outer , he was in charge of the entire space fleet and the military, yet he was not on the same level as the lowest Inner. To outsiders, few had ever ventured here or actually stayed on Freo for long, the Freon society was strange and incomprehensible. Not that any outsider had ever seen an Inner. But then Halkoot, who was a Freon and understood the society and culture very well, had not seen an Inner either. In fact, there was only one Outer in Halkoot’s circle of acquaintances who claimed to have an uncle that actually talked to someone who had seen an Inner briefly. No one was supposed to see an Inner anyway. Regardless of his influential position, the report and the news he carried into the Hall of Inner Wisdom , was unpleasing and disappointing he was certain. Inners did not like to be disappointed and could very well ask for his removal from this plane of existence. The hall was by any standards not really an impressive building, or magnificent in any way, yet this cube-like structure, stuck to the side of the Bilthnkyt Mountain represented the most important focal point of the Freon society. It was here, where the Inners interacted with the Outers. The Inners dwelled inside the mountains and the Outers were never allowed to go inside the mountains. Halkoot had, so far served for over seventy rotations and was by all accounts an experienced, respected leader. While the concept to like someone that was not part of your family circle was very alien to the Freons, Halkoot was respected and his presence well received in many circles. He had also traveled further and seen more than most, a fact that slowly but steadily eroded his unwavering, steadfast believe of the infallible supremacy of the Inners. It was a very small part of his self that had this thought and he had never shared them with anyone at all. He entered the Hall from the only entrance, called the Door to Infinite Wisdom and watched a few communications and news feed technicians scurry past him, through the door in the hopes not to be present when the Inners were told the news. Of course, Halkoot was supposedly the only one to know, but how could such news be hidden from the engineers and technicians maintaining the network of information systems that feed the Inners with whatever information they requested or desired. The Outers working here at the very center of Freon might be not high ranking official for the most part, but just Lower Notches, who could be punished for the most trivial reasons, like a news feed glitch. Halkoot wondered if he was really so much higher on the Supreme scale than any of them, for he too was completely under the mercy of the Inners. The inside of the cube-shaped building featured a sloping floor that tilted towards the exposed natural rock wall opposite the ′door of infinite wisdom’. There was a cave entrance which was known as ′the Source of sacred guidance′ and just a few meters inside the cave entrance, a sealing concrete wall with a metal door, that led to the Inner’s world of Freo. The door and several other similar sealed cave entrances all across the mountain range would open during the ′seven weeks of Exposure’, when Inners supposedly left their caves at night and exposed themselves to the outer world. According to rumors, no Inner had actually done that for many millennia. Well with the exception of the friend of his uncle who knew someone actually seeing an Inner. Right before the cave entrance were six posts with hanging slings, in which the six leaders of the Outers could suspend themselves in comfort while talking to the Approximate. Halkoot did not feel very comfortable in his sling, he never really had; despite the fact, it allowed the same relaxing body position as any other recliner or sleep sling anywhere. It did not take long after he had settled in the wide fabric loop when the Approximate rose from his hidden floor compartment just before the door. The Approximate was perhaps the oldest and most precious antique and artifact of Freon. It was a life-sized representation of a Freon, made out of ceramics, wires, and fabrics. This crude remote controlled puppet had been the direct interface between Inners and Outers for more than 10,000 years. It had been restored and refurbished countless times, but on purpose never changed or modernized. The Approximate had a sound caster inside and immediately begun to speak. “Halkoot, commander of Freon might and Freon reach, tell us about ′Project Obtain’. As you know we abandoned ′Project Warrior-Breed’ (*) because of Melkor's failures and ill-advised ambitions.” The Inners spoke about Melkiir, who had been the leader of the Freon Intelligence and clandestine effort. Halkoot actually knew very little about the project Warrior-Breed, other that it involved some sort of genetic engineered life form, Earth and something that was supposed to guarantee Freon supremacy over the Xunx, the Sarans and even the Nul. He also did not know what exactly happened to Melkiir only that the leader of Freon clandestine efforts for over fifty years disappeared and was replaced by a young and still untested, inexperienced substitute named Kurthoov. Halkoot, felt even less comfortable. He performed all eighteen gestures of devotion and deepest respect. “It appears Nalkook has not only failed, but was caught alive by a Saran patrol. If our sources are correct, Nalkook did use the ′Saresii Psionic talent finder’ successfully to gather thirty Terrans with the psionic gift. Why he was exposed, why he did not choose self-destruction is not known to me.” “Nalkook had direct orders from us not to self-destruct. The survival of the specimen and more so the device was paramount. Do you know how much effort and resources we invested to obtain this rarest of devices?” He leveled his left elbow before him, while he touched the top of his head with his right hand. The gesture combination of great sorrow and confirmation. “Yes, I do, the device was obtained by agents and resources appropriated by me. The project consumed approximately fifty six percent of our civilizations combined output in the last period. It included the bribing of a Saresii official, the clandestine support of...” “Spare us the details. Our representative at the conference, avoided the outbreak of war. Declared to us by Saran, Pan Saran and surprisingly the Ult. As formidable you claim your ships are, we have no doubt Freo would be a radioactive wasteland and all Outer perished. While we Inners are well protected against such things, we would greatly suffer deprived from the Outer’s services.” The Approximate paused only a moment, Halkoot could hear another Inner scooting before the voice pick up. “Our representative however maintained peace by offering 450 million in Trade Units and his life.” There was another shuffle of audible motions, then a third voice continued. “We recognize your long service and more so your great knowledge of the worlds and conditions beyond Freo. Project Obtain is paramount to Freo, we must unlock the secrets of psionics as we fear these powers represent the greatest danger to our society and also offer the greatest potential to elevate us to the ′Inners of the Universe’. You are spared from removal for now, Halkoot. Bring us a new device or recover the one that was lost. Bring us thirty or more psionic talented individuals or recover the thirty lost. Bring us a Saresii psionic specialist.” Halkoot was not sure if this was really a pardon or just a delay. He did not see any way to comply with the requests, at least at the moment. He openly made the gesture of compliance. --””-- A woman in a tight fitting gold colored uniform and a profile that Sigurd easily related to that of an actual hawk stood by the dead bird. She was thin and did not fill her one piece uniform in any way appealing, at least not in his opinion. Not that his opinion of the Saran culture was very high in the first place. In his eyes everything seemed a little over the top, impractical, too frilly and too kitschy. The hawkish older woman and half a dozen similar uniformed men and women with helmets, added padded jackets and weapon belts had stormed the room a few moments ago and listened to Melissa finishing her account of what had transpired. The blonde girl pointed accusatory at the giant bird, the burnt remains of the rider and the busted window. She had to raise her voice considerably to be heard against the wind that was rushing in. “If you Sarans want us dead, then why all this rouse of friendship? I think you are acting with those Freons. This is some experiment right?” Melissa was angry, Sigurd could tell and to say that he was calm or understood what just happened would have been an understatement. He had a good mind fighting and kicking his way back to that space port, commandeer one of their ships and somehow make it back to Earth. The woman introduced herself as the Officer in charge of the palace police or something. She had knelt down and examined the bird closer. She looked at Sigurd and shook her head slowly. “I never heard of anyone strangling a Kathkath, and yet you did. Absolutely incredible!” “Would you care to explain to us, why a man on a bird rides into my hotel room and tries to kill us?” Melissa interrupted. “He most likely was sent or acted on behalf of the EAG, this is a small but fanatic terrorist group we suspect has ties to the enemy!” Sigurd came closer to the woman. “Listen, ma’am. We have been abducted from Earth. We did not want to be here, but here we are. None of us knows much of anything, much less about terrorist groups or what you call the enemy. What enemy, what terrorists and why would they attack one of us riding a bird of all things?” The policewoman made a face that clearly showed her realization that she had said too much. “Why don’t you consider the entire affair an accident and rest assured that nothing like this will happen again? I am sure you will receive a detailed orientation as soon as her majesty is back.” Melissa stepped forward. “You think we are very stupid coming from a primitive planet and all. You practice slavery and treat us like prisoners. You give us answers now or the deal is off.” “You are guests of the queen, and like everyone else subject to her infinite will. That also makes you subjects to our laws. It is these laws I enforce. I suggest you behave and do as you are told.” The policewoman snapped her gloved fingers. “The hospitality staff will now guide you to your new accommodations, this room is off limits due to safety reasons, without the Transpa-plane it is a very dangerous place.” Sigurd was not sure if he could overwhelm the six Saran police officers, they were armed and he had no idea how well they were trained. He decided to appear calm and compliant until he saw a chance. He glanced to Melissa over on his right side and nodded. “The deal is off, indeed.” His promise to behave was off the table. --””-- Aoife had made her way back to the upper floors via the service stairway. She had noticed the access door to the pool system room, was virtually invisible and unnoticeable when it was closed. It snapped shut and there was no handle or hidden button she could find to open it again. Somewhat frustrated and disappointed about that she stepped out of the pool facilities and almost ran into a young beautiful Saran girl wearing a sensational gown like dress, that was almost but not quite transparent, suggesting and revealing at the same time. She had not talked much with anyone, as her heart was heavy with sorrow and her mind filled with fear about a more than uncertain future in a more than just strange land. The Saran girl seemed startled about Aoife suddenly coming out of a silently operating curtain door and pushed Aoife with a forceful shove backward. Aoife stumbling backward and falling to the ground still had time to notice the girl not using any hands. The push had been made by something invisible. She landed hurting her behind but was agile enough to use her hands to soften the impact on the carpeted floor. The Saran girl made a yelping sound and then said. “I am so sorry Aoife, I didn’t mean to do that.” She then knelt down. “Did I hurt you? Do you need help?” Aoife got to her feet more startled and confused than hurt. “My butt will get a bruise and I think I have some carpet burn on my left hand, but I think I live, but who are you?” The Saran girl removed the wig, “I am Sofia, from Italy. We talked a little while we were coming here. “She held up the wig. “In Rome do as the Romans do. I thought I try the local looks.” “You look fantastic. Just like them only prettier. But how did you push me? I didn’t see no hands.” “I supposed to keep it as much as a secret as possible, the woman from the shadows told me, but I have something called Pshi-Ohh-nics and I can move things with my mind. I always could do it but my parents thought I was possessed by a demon.” Aoife gasped. “Like a genuine superhero or something like that?” Sofia wrinkled her forehead. “Superheroes?” “You know Superman and Spider-Man and all those guys in spandex flying around and saving the world. I don’t know many of them, but my brother loved the movies.” “Oh, Si! Yes, I know what you mean. My parents never let me see those, but they all talked in school about them. And it is true I can fly too, never knew it until now.” Just then, two Saran official approached them, both were among the same group that had greeted them in the morning and showed them these facilities. The left one looked at Sofia and nodded approvingly. “It seems you have embraced our culture already and I must say with spectacular results. We just came to inform all of you about the official reception that has been prepared for you. One of you seems already quite ready for that affair, but there is still time getting prepared. It starts at the 4th passing of Nuth .” The other woman also smiled. “That is how we separate time. Nuth is our 3rd moon. In Earth time that would be in about two of your hours.” --””-- Aaron missed his white uniform. He had to leave it behind of course, but the taste for command and becoming a real officer in a real space fleet was now firmly implanted. He had spent most of the afternoon exploring the Saran luxury hotel. It was very opulent, but despite the futuristic setting, it was just a hotel. He strolled into one of the common rooms and found Wolfgang and Manjieet there. Manjieet was once again studying Saran computer code on a big screen and he laughed as he saw Wolfgang sitting behind another Proto-Typer . “Where did you get this thing?” Wolfgang sat back, removed the goggles and looked annoyed while he sounded a little proud of himself. “I procured this Saran Proto-Typer . Procured? You have Saran money?” “I accessed our files and noted that the Freons who abducted us, were forced under penalty conditions hashed out at some kind of conference of space traveling societies to pay 15 million trade units for each of us. It was, if I may add mandated by the Saran queen herself.” He made a loving gesture towards the machine before him. “Of course this Proto-Typer is restricted technology, but again Manjieet was able to authorize fund transfers and made me authorized to receive restricted technology.” Aaron repeated the amount. “Fifteen millions of Saran money ? For each of us?” Wolfgang nodded. “How much would that be in US dollars? Just theoretically of course.” Wolfgang once again tugged the goggles into his forehead, first annoyed but then he rubbed his chin. “Interesting question.” He consulted the Data-Comm and then seems satisfied with the information he saw and said. “If the United States would have trade relations with the Saran Empire , a Trade Unit would be equal to about 100 dollars, given my limited knowledge about the current currency exchange value. But I’d say about 89 Euros. The Trade Unit seems to be some sort of universally agreed value of one kilo of Polonium or 1.5 kilos of Iridium . So, for example, one trade partner claims that one ton of something is worth this much Trade Units, and the other trade partner agrees and pays with a commodity that is also worth the same amount of Trade Units. It’s not exactly a currency per se, but Saran people get paid for services rendered such as work for an employer, in Trade Units. They can use it as money or have them exchanged for actual Iridium or Polonium at bank like exchanges.” “So we are rich?” “Comfortably so. If the queen gives us access to this wealth, we do not have to worry about finding a job or anything like that.” Manjieet said. “We could buy a space ship and go home!” Manjieet turned from her terminal. “There are space ships for sale. And there are used models available starting at 20 million trade units. So yes we could do exactly that if we are able to operate one and find out where Earth is exactly.” Wolfgang said. “I might be able to send a message to Earth, warning them about all this.” That got both Aaron’s and Manjieet’s undivided attention. The Indian girl sighed. “You know we are 355 light years from Earth. I think I mentioned that before.” Wolfgang rolled his eyes. “Do you think I would waste my time on a radio transmitter? Saran science has unlocked the second spectrum. There are infinite layers of space as there are for time and physical dimensions. They use a device called a Myon Transponder , to send messages faster than light. Unfortunately, the range is limited as the Myon particle signal spreads and become weaker by distance. It also mixes with other Myon signals and becomes unreadable...” Wolfgang seemed in his element and was talking about Myon particles until Manjieet got up. “You said we could send a message to Earth? I doubt they have Myon receivers or something” “Oh right! I am not completely there yet, but I think I discovered a method of sending messages, data or basically any communication from without any time delay for a few thousand light years, maybe more. It’s just an idea at the moment, and I have to figure out how to code the message, so they can actually receive it.” “How could they receive it?” “There are quite a few Universities and science institutes that work on similar very basic ideas, but their equipment might ... Well, I am not quite there yet, but I am certain it is possible.” Two Saran women entered the room. Neither seemed to recognize or comment on the Proto-Typer. One of them said. “It is good to see you occupy yourselves learning and playing.” The other added. “We believe some of your clothing and personal belonging might be available, we received the Earth items that were taken from the Freon vessel.” The second one said. “You are of course welcome to wear Earth clothing during the day. You will find the items down the corridor in a storeroom right across the exercise facility.” They turned to leave and then one of them faced them once more. “We almost forgot, there is a big reception held in your honor and you are all, of course, the guests of honor. It starts at the 4th passing of Nuth.” Manjieet asked. “Nuth?” Wolfgang held up his Data-Com. “The third moon of Sara, its interaction with the other three moons in terms of celestial positions allowed the ancient Sarans to work out a quite precise time measuring and timekeeping system. It appears it is still used. It’s fourth passing before the second moon, translates into a time reference point.” The two women nodded politely. “Indeed this is the case. It would honor us if you accept the invitation and attend in appropriate attire.” Aaron asked,” What is appropriate attire?” “Such garments are provided for you in the hygiene facility of the apartments.” --””-- Mahmud had just received his invitation to the reception and was informed that there were items of Earth origin, perhaps even his clothing. He rushed through the plush corridor, he has no eye for the decor or the luxury. He was no longer certain that this was all an elaborate trick. He came to the realization that this could be the afterlife. He did remember firing a rocket grenade, maybe his body lay bullet-riddled in the dust and debris filled street, and all the Egyptian women were the promised virgins ... but nothing really made sense. He also felt very much alive. Besides if this was heaven, why were there Christians and Jews of all things? No this was not heaven and he was not dead. He really was no longer on Earth and this was not America either. He had reached the large store room, the Saran woman had described. It featured the same strange curtain door. Saran doors folded up and sideward just as a curtain would when someone brushed it aside. Inside the room, were open plastic containers with all sorts of things, but the very first one right next to the door contained things he knew ... and all he needed. There were an AK 47 , clip pouches and ammo belts, camouflage pants, head scarfs, t-shirts, boots, and plastic explosives loaded suicide vest! --””-- Wolfgang had never been a fan of any sort of social gatherings, except perhaps an evening playing Midgard, a Roleplaying game, he skipped the reception the Max Planck Institute gave to its youngest professor ever. Now he stood in front of a tall mirror, wearing a white dress, a black wig and eye makeup. He did not feel very comfortable, sexy or social presentable. Aaron wearing the same, looking similar awkward and ridiculous, tugged on the belted dress, looking towards Manjieet who appeared quite nice wearing the same things. “Are you sure we are supposed to wear all this?” “She said it would honor them, and these are the only dress choices here. Well, there is a much more transparent dress and a gold lame bikini-style outfit, but that’s about it. Your welcome to those of course.” Wolfgang snarled angrily. “I do not enjoy the carnival in Germany . Dressing like this is ridiculous.” Aaron shrugged. “Looks like women rule everything here, maybe all their men are either slaves or cross-dressers or something. I don’t care for much of the Saran culture if you ask me, it is overbearing, too much gold and glitter. However there are no-nonsense aspects too, they could not rule an empire for so long.” Manjieet turned her shoulder towards the mirror and checked herself. “Indian Hindu culture expresses much of its religion in bright colors and much gold too. Intellectually I can see why it does not appeal to you two, but socio-emotional I like it. Of course, you have to excuse the facts that I am native Indian and female, obstacles at home but not here. I cannot dislike the fact that women run things in this seemingly successful society.” Wolfgang frowned. “Logical reasoning is on your side. The Saran culture seems to exist for a very long time and that points to stability.” Wolfgang went to the door. “I’d prefer a Star Fleet uniform costume myself. I think I could use the ProtoTyper to make one you know.” --””-- Sigurd watched Melissa brushing her hair, they too had received the invite to the reception and both clearly understood the unspoken warning, “Be there or else.” He had to concentrate on remaining on the subject. The girl there before the mirror, doing this so feminine chore was not only more beautiful than any girl he could ever remember, but right now she also appeared to be the sexiest one. That there was a clear distinction between sexy and beautiful was suddenly very obvious to him. Melissa was no longer really a child and well within childbearing and marrying age in other cultures. Because of that and perhaps the famous female intuition really existed, she seemed to know exactly what went through his mind and acknowledged it with a fine smile that graced her gorgeous face in the mirror. “You ain’t too shabby either and you do clean up nicely.” He blushed a little. For all his handsome good looks, he was not aware of them and quite shy around females in general. He cleared his throat and tugged on the collar of the unfamiliar suit he wore. It was clearly masculine in style and consisted of a knee-length, black, almost coat like upper part, with a turquoise blue v neck collar and long Chinese style sleeves with broad rings at the cuffs, also in turquoise. The loose cut, pajama-style pants were black. His feet stuck in black ballerina type slippers. He was clearly uncomfortable. “I have nothing against gay men, but that doesn’t mean I have to dress like the biggest queen from Stockholm . This society is getting to me, I tell you.” She wore a gold lame floor-length gown, shoulder free and deep cut. She put the brush down and got up. “You may not believe it, but I prefer blue jeans, shirt, Carhartt jacke t, and boots myself. I don’t mind getting all fancied up, but gold isn’t my color.” “You do look like an angel. With the gold and your hair and all that.” “Yeah, like the one you stick on top of a fancy Christmas tree , with lots of glitters and all that. No, Sir. I ain’t no angel. Besides most angels in the bible have been male for the most part and never had any wings either.” He grinned at that. “No, they put a whole lot more spice than sugar in the recipe when they made you.” He tugged at his collar again. “You know this whole culture of females being the boss of everything, must appeal to you, but it sure makes me quite worried about my future. I really do not like to comply and go back home, but this is clearly not an option.” She got up and turned. “No Sigurd, it does not appeal to me just because I am a woman. I am an American and I am a Texan, we believe everyone can achieve or be whatever they want if they really want it and work for it. Makes no difference if you’re a man or a woman, black, white, red or green. I believe in equality but not across the field, one size fits all, completely ignoring nature kind of forced equality. There must be equality before the law, equal pay for the same job but God made man and woman differently for many reasons. Acknowledging that men are generally stronger, women are generally better with kids is not acknowledging weakness or taking the back seat but accepting the fact that there are differences that should be celebrated instead of trying to erase them.” He listened to the young woman before him. And he realized he liked her for her personality much more than he liked her for her looks, and in her case that was saying a lot. He sighed. “I wish we in Europe would still be allowed to think that way.” She looked around. “One thing these Saran women are lacking are purses! Let us go to that store room, we still have some time. Maybe there are our things as well. I am missing my lipstick and my perfume that’s for sure.” “You are a girl after all.” “Never claimed otherwise, being a girl doesn’t mean to be overbearing and demanding all the time, expecting the guys to do everything for you, but sometimes a little of it is nice.” She met him at the door as he reached the exit first. “I haven’t given up finding a way back home. If I have to the commander, steal, built or borrow a space ship. Learn how to fly one or hitch a ride. It is way more than me returning home, Earth needs to know about all this.” He made a relieved sigh. “I think so too, I won’t ever be happy in this gold and glitz world with Cleopatra look-alikes tell me what to do.” Chapter 9 » Category:Stories